Talk:Characters
"For each Naruto character we would like: an important quote that they said or something somebody said about them;a picture(real pic not something that you drew) name; birthday; blood type; personality(how they act and things like that); intersting bits; and maybe jutsus they can use... This list will probaly grow over time." Moved from page to talk because it's targeted at the editors not the viewers. Dantman (Talk) 19:20, 30 January 2007 (UTC) I don't think Orochimaru belongs in the Leaf's Sannin section... --Dubtiger 02:10, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Whatever happened to Orochimaru, he was at one point affiliated to Konohagakure, and he is part of the Sannin, so he does belong there. There are no other Sannin other than the leaf village ones. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 16, 2008 @ 06:31 (UTC) "Other Shinobi" section too broad? Can't there be a better way of categorizing that long list of other shinobi? Imean, we can do something like a "Tobuketsu Jonin" section and "ANBU" section to narrow down the list. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 17:18, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Missing-nin Haku, Kimimaro, and Suigetsu are all listed as missing-nin. I don't believe this is correct. Does anyone have a source for this? --ShounenSuki 20:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, Because Jiraya Once Stated that once u leave the village without premission u are a mis-ninja And haku left the village with zabuza who was a mis-ninja and suigetsu left his village in some point and joined taka but kimimaro he was from a village anyways DEIDARA (talk) 13:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) the main pictures shouldnt the main pictures of every character be a part 2 picture if they have one? :We have a Manual of Style, one of the notes that has been discussed heavily is our preference for earlier images. We always use earlier appearances (ie: Part I images, not Part II images). The primary rationale is for the readers. We cater to all our readers, both those who are watching and reading recent stuff, and those who are only into the old series. For readers the Part I image is the most relevant. The Part I image is the first one introduced, so both people currently in Part I and those in Part II will recognize the image. While if we stuck a Part II image in there it would be irrelevant to the reader who has only seen Part I, and in the worse case they might not even recognize the character. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 15, 2009 @ 20:55 (UTC) Moving THANK U Jacce, that was gettin really annoyin..AlienGamer | Talk 14:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. Jacce | Talk 14:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Why is this page still even in use? allows people to sort characters however they want, not how one user chooses to organize things. ''~SnapperT '' 18:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just gonna post, since its protected, the link is missing the "s" at the end so its not working on the page, and is linking to "character" instead of "characters" (talk) 19:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) For the actual character page... For the actual character page shouldn't we make it more like Bleach wikias character page, I am just saying this because what if you don't know a characters name but know how they look like, then you could just look for their picture and there you go. Hidan13 (talk) 19:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :*Number of Bleach characters: 282 :*Number of Naruto characters: 559 :Much less practical for this wiki. Besides, searching based on what you do know about a character is likely to be faster than looking through a couple hundred images. ''~SnapperT '' 19:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Why on Earth is the Characters page not working??? :@ :Read the main page. Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC)